The present invention relates to a self-inking stamp, also called “flip type stamp”, configured such that, in a non-use state thereof, it is maintained in a state in which, within a stamp body thereof, a marking member, i.e., a marking member, is oriented upwardly and pressed against an ink pad to allow ink to be applied thereonto, whereas, during use, according to a marking operation, the marking member is flipped or reversingly rotated while being moved downwardly and the downwardly-oriented marking member is exposed from the stamp body of the self-inking stamp and enabled to make a mark.
Heretofore, in this type of self-inking stamp, for performing cleaning of a marking surface and replacement of a marking member, a locking mechanism capable of holding the marking member at a downwardly-moved and exposed position during a non-marking operation. For example, in a self-inking stamp having such a locking mechanism, an inner frame is manually pushed and forcibly moved into an outer frame until the inner frame is locked to the outer frame. In this state, when an inner frame is manually pushed and forcibly moved into an outer frame until the inner frame reaches a locking position, the inner frame is locked inside the outer frame at the locking position by an action of the locking mechanism. A locked state of the locking mechanism can be released by pushing a lock release button (see, for example, the following Patent Document 1).
However, this conventional locking mechanism requires a user to push the inner frame into an innermost region of the outer frame with his/her fingertips. This lock operation is difficult for a woman using artificial nails, in addition to the lock release operation. There is another problem that, due to accidental touch with the marking surface during the pushing operation, user's fingertips are stained with ink. Further, there is no cap for the marking surface. Thus, if the stamp is carried or stored in a state in which the marking member, namely, the inner frame is locked to the innermost region of the outer frame, the exposed marking member is likely to stain clothes or a storage area with ink.
Moreover, there is a certain clearance (play) between a rotary shaft of a marking unit body holding the marking member, and a slit of the inner frame. Thus, if the marking operation is performed rapidly and severely, the stamp is likely to have problems, such as disengagement the rotary shaft of the marking unit body from a reversing guide of the inner frame, and wobble of the inner frame.